


Marie: Entered, Stage Right

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, Art, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Catgirl, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Idols, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Public Sex, Spitroasting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: The night of Marie's big show is here, but of course her managers have their own perverse plans for her in mind... will the show succeed despite their meddling?





	Marie: Entered, Stage Right

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by Marie. The characters of Marie, Nami, and Rose belong to them.
> 
> This work is a sequel to [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903076).

“Again?! You guys are relentless!”

Marie’s pout deepens, her hands balling into small fists at her sides and she gets on her knees to receive another load of potent seed across her delicate features. Though covered in a drooling layer of cum from head to toe already, in comparison to past days of being subjected to her manager’s grueling “dance training”, she is practically unscathed.

“Yes yes, dear Marie. Rose and I are  _ such _ monsters. To say nothing of how much you’ve improved these past few training sessions, of course.”

Nami, the elegant and rosy-haired Au Ra, lifted her chin from where it rested laconically in one hand and tilted her head towards her more stylish companion.

“It appears she does not appreciate our methods, Rose. Could she be so ungrateful to ignore the fruits of her labor? Why, she’s only had to let four of her fans use her today!”

The cool Au Ra with the choppy black hair responded with a half-hearted shrug and a sarcastic tone.

“Honestly, I’d say she’s ready already. It seems like she’s messing up on purpose at this point just to enjoy the punishment. Isn’t that right, Marie?”

With some effort, Marie tore her eyes away from the aggressively-swollen dick being jerked mere inches from her semen-stained features to protest in her defense.

“N-no, that’s not-  _ augh?! _ ”

Marie’s declaration of innocence is cut short as the masked fan masturbating before her thrusts their hips forward with a grunt, expelling a long, thick rope of cum directly into her open mouth mid-sentence, the force of the ejaculation causing the seed to splash against the back of her throat and tongue. As she begins to cough in response to the unexpected “gift”, they continue to ride through the rest of their orgasm, each pulsing contraction of their cock sending a burst of sticky semen across her face, ears, and hair.

The soiled Miqo’te finishes her coughing fit and swallows the heavy lump of saliva and cum left behind in her throat. The wind is taken entirely from her sails, and she merely looks up at her stoic managers with a look of pathetic indignation. The fan, their spent member hanging limp between their legs, bows their head in gratitude and mumbles words of adoration and appreciation as they shuffle sheepishly back into the watching crowd. Rose only sighs.

“Looks like this is as far as we’re gonna get today. Clean yourself up and get some rest. The concert is only a few days away, and we’ll need you recovered and in tip-top shape. Oh, and… good work out there.”

Rose flashes a wink towards her client, as Nami chuckles high and haughty beside her. Whether she likes it or not, Marie is going on stage…

It is the night of the big show and Marie is in her dressing room, attention focused on the broad mirror affixed to one wall and encircled by brightly-burning magitek lamps. Some last-minute touch-ups to her makeup while standing in her pure white undergarments before she fetches someone to help her into her outfit… However, a knock at the door interrupts the preparation.

“Marie, dear! May we come in? Your managers would like a wooord~!”

What could they want now? Likely up to no good, she should think, but the sweet and gullible catgirl has already forgiven her two devious Au Ra managers for their… aggressive methods. She is on her way across the room to grab a robe to cover herself with first when the door opens regardless and Nami and Rose both enter without invitation.

“Hellooo~ How is our favorite star doing? Excited for tonight, hmm?”

Marie jumps with surprise at as the door flies open, blushing furiously as she feebly attempts to cover her underwear-clad figure. She was no stranger to being exposed before the two of them, but still… manners were manners!

“Eep! Uhm… can I help you? I was just about to call someone to help me into my outfit…”

The two woman have already spread out, gliding to either side of the Miqo’te almost as if encircling her to prevent an escape. Rose carries a large shopping back in her arms, which she gently rests one of the room’s few stools as she passes.

“Now now, don’t be silly! Rose and I will help you, of course. In fact, we plan to give you a  _ thorough _ examination before sending you out there… Rose?”

The short-haired Au Ra places her hands on Marie’s shoulders at Nami’s prompt, spinning the confused idol towards the large changing room mirror. Sliding one hand down her body and smiling with delight at the shiver it elicits from the catgirl, Rose simultaneously pulls the inside of Marie’s hip towards her while pushing her shoulders forward, forcing Marie to scoot her curvy little bum backward and place both of her palms on the mirror ahead to stay balanced. Fully bent over, she can only look past her own reflection’s shoulder as her managers shuffle about behind her. At last, Rose approaches her side and grasps firmly at the clasp of her bra from behind. With a swift, strong movement, she tears the undergarment away from Marie’s body, exposing the entirety of her tan back and allowing her ample breasts to swing free beneath her arched body.

“Owie! Rose, what are you doing now?!”

Tossing the garment aside, Rose moves to one side of Marie’s hips while Nami gets in position beside the other. In tandem, they take hold of the waistband of her panties and pull them up and over her but and down her legs to her ankles.

“Simple! We’re going to give you a full-body exam to make sure you’re ready. Inside  _ and _ out, hehe~”

“Wha-oh!”

Marie yelps with surprise and not a small amount of indignation as Rose moves forward along her side, the tall Au Ra placing her hands on the smaller woman’s body to massage her smooth back, wrapping underneath to her deceptively toned dancer’s belly, and up to the base of her chest, her fingers pressing beneath the soft squishy flesh of her breasts to trail around the perimeter of those mounds and up towards her neck and shoulders. Of more immediate concern to the catgirl, however, is how Nami has settled on her knees behind her and placed Marie’s firm round buttocks firmly in her grasp. The elegant and mischievous manager plays at kneading her taut cheeks within her slim, slender fingers, and her thumbs wander ever closer to the edges of her tight and sensitive holes. Marie’s breath quickens, and a flush of arousal washes across her tender privates in response to the teasing ministrations of the two women.

“Y-you guys, come on… I’ve got to get ready for the shooow~”

With a whining whimper that transitions to a soft moan, Marie half-heartedly questions the logic behind her managers’ pre-show ritual… but it feels so good for her to be touched, poked, and prodded, and in so many places at once… she is willing to wait it out a bit longer, just to see how far they intend to go.

Satisfied with her surface examination, Nami takes a moment to wet the tips of thumb and forefinger of each hand before hooking the tips of each digit into Marie’s wet pussy and the winking ring of her asshole, respectively. The idol cries out with a mixture of shock and pleasure, her whole body beginning to heave with heavy breathing as she concentrates on the sensation of the dragon girl patiently and methodically stretching out her holes, slowly working her fingers to gape Marie’s pussy and ass so that she may peer inside with a sarcastic mumble of approval, doing her best impersonation of a dispassionate medical professional as she plays with the Miqo’te’s warm, soft, and muscular entrances.

“Everything appears to be in order down here. Rose, will you fetch my tools from the bag?”

Rose pauses mid-grope, releasing her hold on Marie’s firmly-engorged nipples to walk over to the bag she brought in earlier and retrieve two brightly-colored objects with a definitively phallic form. She joins Nami down near Marie’s exposed undercarriage and brings the first item forward: a squat and widely-flared plug. Rubbing the instrument against the moist lips of Marie’s lower entrance for lubrication, she places the tip within the idol’s eagerly-pulsing asshole and presses it slowly inside.

“A-ah! It’s really -  _ nngh _ \- it’s really big! Oh my-! Ohhh~”

Marie’s eyes grow wide and wider still, almost as if mimicking the expansion of her back entrance as the heft plug is pushed deeper and deeper. Her hole is stretched to its limit, and Rose allows it to linger at that point of exquisitely sore fullness before giving it one last press and allowing Marie’s ass to swallow the flare of the plug and contract tightly around the base. The Miqo’te’s hips wiggle from side-to-side as she allows the foreign object to settle inside of her, breathing a sigh of relief and satisfaction at the feat.

“And up next, we have…”

Rose brings up the other toy, a gently-curved vibrator with a wireless remote: high-magitek stuff for a sex toy, but the two Au Ra were of discerning taste and spared no expense in preparing their star for the stage. Placing the tip of the artificial phallus against Marie’s briefly-neglected cunt, Rose slides it in to the base with little effort. Picking up the small remote, she briefly pulses it on and off a few times to test, enjoying the series of moans drawn forth from Marie’s splendid little mouth with each activation.

“All good on this end! How is our little star feeling?”

“It’s…”

Marie blushes, unwilling to so readily accept her situation but entirely at bliss with being stuffed so full.

“It’s really good, okay? But how do you expect me to perform like this?!”

Nami puts a finger to her chin, feigning deep thought.

“Hmm… why, we expect you to perform admirably, of course! Nothing less from Eorzea’s best. Now then, about the outfit you were going to wear… Rose and I were thinking, and of course, we think we’re right: the outfit has to go. We’ve brought you something much more exciting. The fans will love it.”

As Marie slowly slides herself upright against the mirror, she feels her heart drop as she sees a reflection of Rose reaching back into the bag… to reveal an entirely too-skimpy number in black silk and sheer white lace. She would have been more modest performing in her underwear.

“Oh no…”

The two Au Ra laugh in tandem, approaching her with what little outfit there was in hand.

“Oh,  _ yes _ . Now let’s get you dressed.”

A short while later, Marie stands backstage to be fitted with her earpiece and microphone, thoroughly nonplussed in her new and barely-there outfit. Nami and Rose’s large toys are held firmly in place by the tight black thong hugging her hips, while the stringy top, barely more than threads and enough material to cover her nipples, does little to keep her breasts from bouncing obscenely with every step. When the roaring crowd on the other side of curtains gets a glimpse of her dancing on stage… Marie covers her furiously-blushing face with her hands, trying her hardest to come to terms with the intense clash of embarrassment and arousal she is feeling.

“Alright, Miss Marie! Curtain is in five, time to get in position!”

Her managers are here as well, of course, ready to observe from the sidelines. Rose raises the remote to Marie’s vibrator with a cruel grin, indicating what lies in store for her.

“Oh no…”

Before Marie can muster up the courage to back out of her managers’ plot, however, the curtains rise and the crowd filling the colosseum stadium erupts in a cacophony of roaring cheers and shrill, excited screeching.

“Hello, Ul’dah! Thank you all for coming, are you having a great time tonight?!”

Ever the performer, the call of her fans pulls the idol from her introspection and she bounds out to the bright, pumping fanfare of her entrance tune with arms waving and body bouncing with cute, excited hops. The crowd’s pitch raises even further in a chorus of whoops and hollers as her risque wardrobe is revealed to the entire stadium. The energy is heady, and soon all of Marie’s worries are cast out of her mind as she launches into her set, twirling and dancing with her backup crew, fellow Miqo’te all, letting the bliss of performing and the pleasant fullness stirring inside of her lower region carry her away. That is, until…

“Eeyeep~! Aahn!”

Spotting the proper moment, Rose flicks on the vibrator’s motor from her remote, and the two Au Ra watch with delight as Marie cries out and lets loose a moan over her microphone, broadcasting her pleasure to the entire crowd.

Frightfully embarrassed and entirely exposed, Marie pauses her lyrics to mumble out a brief “S-sorry!” to the crowd before picking back up at the next bar and continuing her performance. This pattern continues through the next few songs, with Marie’s moaning over the mic growing louder and more frequent as Rose continues to dial up the intensity of the vibration with the passing of time. The audience in the front few rows watches in enraptured awe as their idol’s revealing bottoms grow damp with arousal, to the point where the juices drip freely down the inside of her leg to mingle with the sweat of her exerting performance. The outline of the toys’ bases can be seen pushing out against the fabric of her thong, and one could almost catch the glimpse of her soaking pussy and the thick toys penetrating it alongside her ass if they looked closely enough. Of course, many in the audience did, and word began to spread quickly through the crowd at the Miqo’te’s entirely unexpected and entirely lewd accessories. 

By the climax of her final song, the cheering in the stadium and lulled almost completely, as the assembled attendees focused on the provocative visuals of Marie’s routine and the pervasive, perverse sound of her gasps and moans being broadcast between lyrics across the entire colosseum. As the music swells and rises, so too do Marie’s outbursts of pleasure and apology, until at last she falls to her knees as the backing music and bright lights peak, and in the fadeaway after, all is silent… all except for the sudden cry as Marie cums at last, her body convulsing and hips bucking in the center of the stage as every strained moan and gasp for air is broadcast over her still-active microphone. Those in the front row, pressed up to the stage’s edge, can see how pussy squirts against the thin fabric of her thong, soaking through the fabric and running down her legs to splash audibly against the sweat-stained surface of the stage.

The entire stadium is quiet, stunned, only Marie’s haggard breathing playing over the loudspeakers as she returns to reality from her intense and public release.

“Oh my-! Everyone, I’m so sorry! It’s not what it- I mean- Oh nooo~”

As Marie falls into a spiral of shame at the performance she just gave before a packed audience, the lights come back up and her Au Ra managers walk onto the stage wearing microphone headsets of their own. Rose walks up behind the fallen Miqo’te, turns the power to her remote vibrator off, and places both hands on her stiff shoulders. Giving them a quick squeeze, she then moves lower to undo the back of Marie’s stringy top, letting the fasteners fall free.

“Kyaa~! Rose?! Nami?”

Nami ignores Marie’s broadcast question, turning instead to address the thoroughly confused and thoroughly aroused audience with her best service industry smile.

“Did everyone out there enjoy the show tonight? Let’s all give a big cheer for Marie!”

Her words hang in the air for a moment, and then silence shatters like glass. The stadium roars again with cheers and whistles, declarations of love for the compromised idol, and a chant of her name is picked up to quickly spread through the crowd.

Nami continues, “Thank so much for coming out here and showing your love and support!  _ However _ , you may have noticed that tonight’s show was a little different from the usual! Marie, your idol, you star, would like to formally apologize for any mistakes during tonight’s show with a super special encore! If my lovely assistant would be so kind as to aid me…”

Turning back to Marie, Nami crouches between her spread knees and reaches forward to take hold of her sopping-wet bottoms. Gazing intently at her client’s face with a reassuring smile, Nami winks once at the wide-eyed Miqo’te before sliding the thong down her legs and past her feet. Marie yelps quietly, and the slight sound is picked up and broadcast over the stadium speakers for all to hear. Her entire body jerks in surprise as she attempts to cover her mouth with both hands, leaving her undone top without support. The stringy garment falls away, and Marie’s perky tits, rising and falling with her heavy breathing, are bared to the entire crowd.

While their charge is distracted with feeble attempts to cover her now-nude form, Nami pulls her up to her feet which allows Rose easy access to her hips and holes. The vibrator slips out without protest; the plug is more of a challenge. Still, Marie was used to the large insertions that her managers chose to torment her with, and relaxed her muscles by instinct to allow the bulbous toy to be removed with a soft ‘pop’.

The crowd watches this process intently and with bated breath, transfixed as the inscrutable Au Ra walk to the edge of the stage with Marie’s top, bottoms, and both toys in hand. 

“Here, catch! May the best fans get lucky tonight!”

Nami and Rose toss the tiny pieces of Marie’s outfit and her used, slick toys into the front few rows with a flourish, and the mass of concertgoers surges in response to be able to claim one of their beloved idol’s recently-used and entirely drenched items. At last, four lucky members of the crowd raise their prizes aloft to a chorus of cheers… and are invited up to the stage with congratulations from Nami.

The winners include a dark-skinned Roegadyn female, two Hyur males, and a short, lithe Miqo’te male. As Rose gets them into position around the stunned and still-naked Marie, Nami explains the details of the night’s encore to them and the stadium as a whole:

“These lucky few will have the opportunity to join Rose and I, Marie’s esteemed and frightfully talented managers, in performing her final song for the night! This one is called “ _ Entered, Stage Right” _ . If our lovely volunteers will be so kind as to follow our lead… and those of you in the audience who would like to watch and listen, feel free to touch yourselves or go with whatever feels right! Just respect your neighbors, hehe~”

Having delivered her spiel, the elegant Au Ra turns her back on the excited audience and reaches behind herself to undo the clasp of her frilly skirt, letting the garment fall to the stage to reveal a fierce erection peeking out past her panties. As she calls for the four volunteers from the crowd to undress, Rose takes the opportunity to unzip her tight pants and fish the bulge of her own eager cock from within.

Marie’s breath quickens at the sight, as she is quickly surrounded by six large, throbbing cocks all straining to take their turn with her nubile young body on stage before an audience of thousands. Rose steps up beside her, pinching her mic to stifle the broadcast as she whispers in the idol’s ear, “Remember, we promised them a show they’d never forget. And we know how much you want this too, you modest little slut. Just enjoy yourself, and everyone will enjoy you.”

With that said, Rose pushes Marie’s head down and forward, towards the bobbing cock of the strong Roegadyn female. Watching it approach, Marie’s lips part as if by instinct and the wet smacking sound of the thick meat entering her mouth and pushing against the back of the throat plays across the stadium, accompanied by her muffled moans, amplified a hundredfold.

As the Roegadyn’s member penetrates the wet constricting warmth of Marie’s mouth and throat, the two Au Ra position one of the Hyur males behind her, placing all four of their hands on his shaft from base to swollen head and guiding him into the heat of her soaking wet pussy. Marie coughs and sputters as she attempts to gasp at the sudden girthy pleasure sliding inside of her, filling her up, but she can only settle for a moaning long and low around the cock in her mouth instead.

The crowd is driven to higher heights of furor as they watch their idol spitroasted on the stage, her image blown up on the giant displays, and her moans broadcast for everyone to hear. Soon, large swaths of concertgoers are masturbating with abandon at the scene, and the rising susurrus of their breathing and own pleasure creates an orgiastic air in the stadium.

Nami and Rose direct with flawless vision, bringing the male Miqo’te beneath Marie and slowly pulling the Hyur so deeply buried in her pussy back, continuing to stroke his slick cock as they reposition Marie to lower herself down onto the catboy’s bright, spiny erection as the tall Roegadyn woman drops to her knees to keep her aggressively-throbbing cock from leaving Marie’s lips. Satisfied, Rose and Nami lean down to lick at the idol’s exposed asshole, smearing slippery saliva across her gaping, winking ring to run down her sloppy cunt and the Miqo’te cock thrusting inside it. 

Having lubed her up, the two women guide the Hyur fan inside of Marie’s eager ass, pushing on his hips until he buried to the hilt inside of the moaning, squirming catgirl. They give him a slap on each cheek for good measure before moving to finish their orchestration of the show. Marie’s arms are taken by the wrists, and her tiny delicate hands are placed on the two Au Ra’s throbbing shafts to work their way up and down the entire length of their veiny, rod-stiff erections.

Not wishing to leave the second Hyur cold and neglected on stage, Nami and Rose gesture for him to join the powerfully-built Roegadyn in sharing Marie’s mouth, putting everything in place at last.

“We’re sorry for the delay, folks!”, Rose calls out over her microphone joyously. “The performance will now begin in earnest!”

In front of an audience of her adoring fans, Marie is fucked relentlessly. Her holes, her tongue and lips and throat, and even her hands are dedicated to pleasing the thick, throbbing, thrusting shafts in a furious and messy gangbang. The perverse scene whips the crowd into a sexual frenzy, and as they continue to masturbate or pair off and fuck, Marie can feel their intense energy washing over her. Even pockets of gangbangs and orgiastic group sex begin to break out among the audience, and soon the entire arena is full with the sights and sounds of unrestrained inhibition and rolling waves of pleasure and orgasm.

It would be impossible to measure the amount of semen spilled or the number of violent, squirting orgasms gushing across the bodies and floor of the gathered participants, and Marie quickly loses count of how many times she is brought to a screaming, shuddering orgasm in the center of her gangbang. Load after thick, heavy load is pumped and dumped inside her small belly, her exquisitely sore asshole, and her tight, well-trained throat. As Marie tilts her cum-stained face and gazes upwards past the slimy cocks vying to claim her mouth and up to the bright stadium lights, she feels as her very essence may become nothing more than a moment of pleasure, wanting to live forever in the center of such attention.

When she awakens the next morning as a disheveled, sore mess reeking of sweat and dried cum, however, the reality of last night’s performance dawns on her with all the weight of gravity spell.

“Oh no! What have I done?! How could I let them- I mean, it was all so- I can’t believe I lost control like-”

As she attempts to reason with herself to justify her actions, and to formulate just exactly she plans to tell her managers that they have crossed the line, she spies a local paper on the table by her bed. Today’s issue. Did someone leave this here…?

The headline:  _ “Eorzea’s Favorite Idol Miss Marie Stuns And Amazes With Provocative And Interactive New Show: Merchandise Sales Skyrocket Overnight!” _

“Hmm… audiences like it? They liked watching… me? Watching me get-”

The memories from last night, the relentless orgasms she endured, the thrill and embarrassment of being watched by so many… they all steadily return to her, making comfortable space inside her mind.

“Hehe, maybe Nami and Rose aren’t so bad for me after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Character art of Marie created by [lamb-oic029](http://lamb-oic029.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
